


wake up, bake up

by hyungs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, F/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungs/pseuds/hyungs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin calls, and Chanyeol answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake up, bake up

Chanyeol receives a text while he’s in traffic, thirty minutes before his shift starts at the shitty convenience store clear across town. His hands are slippery with sweat from his car’s air conditioning breaking down on the hottest day of the year and he fumbles his phone, has to bite off a curse when he ends up dropping it somewhere beneath his seat. He’ll have to wait until he hits a red light.

When he bends down to grope for his phone, he hits his head against the steering wheel. While it doesn’t hurt badly, he hits it hard enough to accidentally honk the horn. The car in front flips him off through the rearview mirror. _Whatever_ , Chanyeol thinks as he finally manages to grab his phone, and swipes across its screen.

_Jongin (2:27PM)  
come over ♡_

Chanyeol grins and immediately thumbs open a new message to Baekhyun.

_Chanyeol (2:31PM)  
take my shift for me today and i’ll take the double shift tomorrow kk_

_Baekhyun (2:32PM)  
double shift tomorrow AND the morning shift next week motherfucker_

_Baekhyun (2:32PM)  
say hi to jongin for me ;)_

Chanyeol doesn’t bother replying. The light turns green so he puts down his phone, switches on his turn signal, and cuts across two lanes to u-turn the opposite way.

\--

Chanyeol digs around in his pocket for the spare key he has for Jongin’s tiny studio apartment. It’s difficult when he only has one hand free, the other hand balancing bags of takeout from Jongin’s favourite burger place. After thoroughly searching in all of his jean pockets, it turns out to be tucked away in his hoodie pocket, and he finally manages to jiggle the door open.

The smell had been subtle from the hallway, but as soon as Chanyeol opens the door, the haze of smoke hits him like a truck. “Christ, how does your entire complex not smell like pot,” Chanyeol asks jokingly as he maneuvers his way towards Jongin.

“Really good air fresheners,” Jongin lazily suggests from where she’s lying on the couch. She lifts up her legs to let Chanyeol sit, then settles her feet comfortably in his lap. She spots the takeout bag that Chanyeol’s still holding before he even has a chance to show her and immediately starts making grabby motions at it. “Please tell me that’s a bag with a chicken sandwich from you know. That place.”

“I’ll do you one better. It’s two sandwiches,” Chanyeol says and hands the bag over to Jongin. She’s going to get hungry again later, and Chanyeol didn’t feel like making another drive.

“You’re my favourite,” Jongin breathes.

Chanyeol can’t tell if she’s talking about him or the food. "Thank you?" he tries, just in case.

Jongin pulls herself up to sitting position and scoots closer to kiss Chanyeol, chaste and quick. "Thank _you_ ," she says with the bag still clutched to her chest.

Chanyeol tilts forward and kisses her again before he says, "Eat your food. I'm taking some of this," and gestures to the bag of weed on the coffee table. Jongin hums in response, attention already turned to unwrapping her sandwich, and Chanyeol knows he’s lost her attention for the next ten minutes.

Chanyeol rolls a joint inexpertly, some of the mix falling out of the paper before he can properly seal it. He doesn’t actually smoke up much, really only does it when people offer and he needs to let off steam. Today seems as good a day as any.

"Watch it, that's money you're dropping there," Jongin says into her sandwich. She wiggles her toes in Chanyeol’s lap as a warning.

"Whatever," Chanyeol says and puts the joint to his lips before digging out a lighter from under the couch cushions. He has to flick it a few times before the flame takes to the end of the joint, the paper singeing orange around the edges. He inhales a lungful of smoke and feels it curl in his chest as he slouches further into the couch.

“Shit, you got the good stuff this time,” he croaks appreciatively.

“Fuck you, I always get the good stuff.”

Jongin’s voice is already haze to Chanyeol’s ears. “Gooood stuff,” he says amiably.

The only sounds in the apartment for the next ten minutes are Chanyeol’s soft exhales and the crinkle of Jongin’s sandwich wrapper. Chanyeol hears music from Jongin’s next door neighbour, heavy metal that seems to play twenty-four seven. It’s a good thing Jongin sleeps like the dead.

Chanyeol’s trying to figure out the chord progressions in “The Number of the Beast” through the drywall when Jongin beans him in the face with a balled up foil wrapper. “Hey, didn’t your mother teach you that sharing is caring?”

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything, just stares at her as he takes another deep drag. When she whines “you bitch,” he ignores it, pinching the joint between the fingers of one hand instead, and cups the back of Jongin’s head with the other to pull her forward for a kiss.

Chanyeol fits his mouth against hers softly and when Jongin automatically opens up, he exhales the smoke he’s been holding, grinning against her surprised hitch of breath before he pulls away.

“You know just as well as I do that I can’t get high from that,” Jongin says. It’s true, but she sounds dazed and dreamy, like there’s something besides just smoke dissipating through her veins anyway.

Chanyeol wants to kiss her again. Instead, he laughs and slides the joint between her lips. “I miss the old days when you were too inexperienced to know any better,” he says.

Jongin blows smoke in his face.

They pass the joint back and forth until time flows honey smooth and sticky and slow, Jongin breathing in the last of the joint before leaning back with a satisfied sigh. “You were right,” she says. Chanyeol squints at her. He’s right about a lot of things. “This was the good stuff,” she explains, giggling. Jongin always thinks she’s funny when she’s high.

Chanyeol laughs along even though he doesn’t get the joke and it only makes Jongin laugh even harder, until she’s leaning into Chanyeol, shaking against his shoulder.

Once her laughter subsides, she looks up at Chanyeol conspiratorially, whispers like she’s telling him a secret. “Hey. You wanna?”

She’s looking at him like she needs to convince him, like he’s not already a sure thing. Chanyeol’s always easy for Jongin, has never wanted to say no to her, so instead of saying anything, he just leans down to kiss her and swallows down the pleased hum she makes.

Chanyeol loves kissing on a normal day, but on days like this, he loves kissing. Jongin's amazing at it, has crazy technique with her tongue that blows Chanyeol’s mind, but when she’s buzzed, she gets sloppy and sweet and peppers Chanyeol with messy kisses, trades in her intensity to languidly loop her arms around Chanyeol’s neck and pull him down on top of her instead.

Chanyeol goes down as easily as he can while still kissing her and props himself up with one arm to keep his weight off of her. His other hand is already under the hem of her oversize shirt, warm palm stroking up the bumps of her ribcage. She hiccups out a laugh against his lips.

“Stop, I’m ticklish,” she whines, wriggling away from his touch. She stops squirming away and starts squirming up when his hand reaches up to cup one breast, thumb circling around a hardening nipple. He keeps kissing her as her breathing quickens, her body flushing warm in a matter of seconds. Jongin gets worked up fast when she’s high, unlike Chanyeol, who takes forever to get hard.

“Quit messing around,” Jongin complains, somehow managing to sound both incredibly put upon and turned on at the same time. Chanyeol is still into it.

"Sorry, sorry," he mumbles amusedly as he skates his hand downward again. He slides his hand under the waistband of her tiny track shorts and is delighted to discover that she's not wearing any underwear. He strokes his fingertips across her folds, dips in just enough to smear the wetness around. She’s already so wet, and he hasn’t even done anything yet.

“If you make another easy access joke, I swear to god,” Jongin says crossly, but the tops of her cheeks are pink and she’s already shifting her thighs further apart.

“I won’t if you don’t tell me my dick tastes like swiss cheese this time,” Chanyeol teases.

Jongin stays suspiciously silent. Chanyeol laughs – Jongin says the weirdest shit when she’s high. “It’s okay,” he assures as he slides two fingers into her. “As long as you don’t think it looks that way too.” And before Jongin can say anything else about his dick, he crooks his fingers deliberately up and presses down on her clit with his thumb .

Jongin inhales sharply, then groans out a “fuck,” three syllables long. She opens up hot and tight around Chanyeol's fingers, twisting her hips towards him to get him deeper, but he pumps his fingers slowly, a lazy tempo that makes his fingers slicker and slicker by the second. Jongin likes it fast, but Chanyeol would rather draw it out, really wind her up. He can see a sheen of sweat on her torso from where her shirt’s still rucked up. He wants to lick her clean all over.

Jongin whines when Chanyeol pulls out his fingers, but she only has a second to look confused before Chanyeol is rolling off the couch clumsily and settling on the ground on his knees. Chanyeol’s meaningful look isn’t hard to interpret and Jongin scrambles to regroup, swinging her feet to the floor to bracket Chanyeol between her thighs and lifting her hips up to let him work off her shorts.

Once he flings the shorts carelessly over his shoulder, he pulls her forward by the hips until she’s sliding off the couch and her cunt is right at Chanyeol’s eye level. Her scent is musk, heady and strong. Chanyeol wonders if it would be weird to press his nose to her cunt and inhale.

“Yeah, it’d be pretty weird if you smelled me.” Chanyeol can’t control his mouth sometimes. Jongin wiggles her hips impatiently and well, with an invitation like that.

He palms the expanse of Jongin’s smooth thighs, spreads them wider so he can kiss up the inside of her thighs. His nose is pressed against the crease where her thigh and pelvis meet, and whatever, he inhales anyway.

Jongin tries to huff out a laugh but chokes on it when Chanyeol slips out his tongue, traces a line from the crease of her pelvis all the way up to the jut of her hipbone. She smells like she tastes, like sweat and sex and something else Chanyeol can’t get enough of. Her hands reach out to run through Chanyeol’s hair and tug him back on track, and Chanyeol is all too willing to go.

Jongin slouches even more when Chanyeol gets his mouth on her, the flat of his tongue painting a broad stroke from the base of her cunt to her clit. He presses a long, sucking kiss there, just to feel her shudder around him. It gets Jongin even wetter, smearing over Chanyeol’s face as he mouths down and finally licks into her.

Jongin’s never been very loud in bed, but Chanyeol’s learned to read her in other ways: the way her breath hitches when he curls his tongue in her, the cant of her hips when he moves back up and swirls his tongue around her clit, the tiny exhale of air when he slips his fingers back inside of her again.

“Fuck yes,” she sighs when Chanyeol starts pumping his fingers slowly, licking lazily at her clit. She's moving her hips with it now, Chanyeol's free hand resting on the softness of her stomach to keep her from controlling the tempo. She gets really restless when Chanyeol slips in a third finger, puts more pressure on the way his tongue is circling her clit. It’s just enough to keep her on edge, her whole body thrumming with tension, but it’s still not the relief she’s looking for. Chanyeol doesn’t want to give it to her, not yet. She’s flushed so prettily, letting out tiny hiccups of breath as she inches towards orgasm. Chanyeol can feel his dick pressing insistently against the fly of his jeans, but he wants to take care of Jongin first, make her fall apart with just his mouth and hands.

He starts pumping his fingers faster when his jaw gets sore, finally gives Jongin what she’s been chasing after. Chanyeol sucks hard on her clit and Jongin’s whole body tenses, hands tightening in his hair and cunt spasming around his fingers, before she’s gusting out an exhale, body going suddenly boneless.

Chanyeol keeps fucking her through her aftershocks, his fingers moving relentlessly slowly as she trembles around him. He sucks softly on her clit until she twitches away, too clumsy and sensitive to push him away.

Chanyeol lifts his head up and crawls back on the couch, flops down next to Jongin’s fucked out slouch. She’s too spaced out to notice Chanyeol popping open his fly and working his pants down mid-thigh to get his hand around his dick, his hand still slick with her come. The first stroke has Chanyeol seeing stars, and it can only go downhill from here.

By the time Jongin notices Chanyeol jerking off and reaches over to wrap her hand around his, his eyes are squeezed shut and his breath is catching on every upstroke. It only takes two strokes of her hand, warm and dry with her thumb just catching below the crown of his dick, and he’s coming with a stutter in his hips.

Jongin wrinkles her nose at his come on her hand and wipes it off on Chanyeol’s shirt before she leans her head on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

After giving Chanyeol a few moments to catch his breath, she speaks up. “I really wanted to fuck today,” she says sadly. She looks like she’s addressing Chanyeol’s dick.

Chanyeol replies on its behalf, “Can we order a pizza instead?”

Jongin considers it carefully, taps her finger on her chin in deep thought for a second. “Yeah, okay.” She leans forward and starts rolling another joint. “But you have to fuck me after pizza.”

“I think I can manage that,” Chanyeol replies seriously before taking the joint out of Jongin’s hands to seal it closed.

Jongin will kick him out later because he snores, and besides, he has to do his laundry before work so he doesn’t have spunk all over his convenience store uniform. His gas bills are a week overdue and his landlord’s been talking about raising rent prices. Right now though, Jongin’s whining at him for stealing her smoke while lighting it for him, so Chanyeol just laughs, and inhales.

**Author's Note:**

> written while looping jhené aiko's bed peace for the better part of the week. entirely self-indulgent and extremely apologetic.
> 
> concrit welcome. also up on [lj](http://hyungs.livejournal.com/1578.html).


End file.
